Her Two Treasures
by PuReBLoOdaZn
Summary: They were the only two beings that kept her breathing after Draco died.


Disclaimer: Definitely do not own a thing. Hehh.

Author's Note: One shot. Kinda' weird impulse thing.

**Her Two Treasures**

Hermione trailed her fingers along the railing as she gracefully climbed the elegant winding stairway. Her nails teased the wood railing until she reached her destination. She placed her hand on the knob and hesitated before she turned it to reveal the room inside. The room was done in green with silver Slytherin emblems serving as borders. There was a large four poster bed covered with silver Egyptian cotton sheets and sheer, green covered pillows. Her footsteps echoed against the cold floor as she walked across the room towards the bed. Quidditch posters were hung upon the walls and an old broomstick was showcased on the side wall. Hermione smiled knowlingly. It was his first broom.

Hermione felt the matress coax her into lying down onto it. She complied, and it shaped itself to accommodate her figure. Her eyes closed as her arm searched for a pillow to hold. Without request, the blanket covered her magically. She inhaled the scent coming from the pillow. Everything he touched was bewitched to never lose his scent even after he perished. Even with Hermione. No man would ever attempt to ask her out after noticing his mark on her.

Hermione cried hopelessly onto the pillow. "Draco," she whispered into the air. "Come back to me, my love. If only for a moment."

Draco Malfoy had perished only after 2 years of marriage with his wife, Hermione Granger-Malfoy. There had been 4 years of forbidden courtship during Hogwarts, and another 3 eventful years of dating before they had finally married. However, during those 3 years, war happened. The Malfoys were highly involved from the start. For the first 2 years of the Great War, the two had paired up and prevailed over everything that came their way. It was in the last few months of war that a spell successfully targetted Draco. The effects were not visible early on, but further research showed the spell would take effect further into his future where it would devastate him entirely.

Draco and Hermione had done their best to carry on because even after a year of research, no counterspell could be found. They had even tried to start a family. There were many attempts to start a family together, but Draco never really found out for certain if they were successful. Only after a week of impregnating Hermione did Draco leave the world. He was found dead in the worst manner that words could not even begin to describe the horror.

Hermione Malfoy gave birth to twins 9 months later. They were two, tiny delicate babies; a girl and a boy born with a full head of hair each. Their hair was the platinum blond their father had and their eyes twinkling blue. Hermione could hardly bear the resemblance her two precious treasures had. She cried for 2 nights and 3 days while her children were being cared for by their grandmother, Narcissa.

Hermione finally came back to her senses on the the third night. She approached their nursery and was surprised at how their twinkling eyes continued to smile up at her. That night she cooed them both to sleep in her arms, and since then they had become inseperable. That night she named her son Drake in honor of his father and named her daughter Kaida, which meant little dragon. The two seemed to take joy in their names.

Draco's darling children grew up into handsome toddlers. In fact, little Kaida just happened to run into the room her mother was in with her long pig tails flying around her face. Kaida's hair turned several shades darker after she reached a year old. It was not as dark as Hermione's hair, but closer to than her original platinum blond. Kadia's hair was wavy to balance out her mother's curly hair and father's straight hair. Her eyes still held their twinkle but now had more wonder and curiousity in them. Her nose was finely chiseled and her lips full and portruding like her mother's. Her ears were small again like her mother's but she definitely inherited her father's acute hearing.

Draco's daughter, Kaida ran into the room but little Drake strolled gracefully inside of it. He held his father's posture. Unlike Kaida, Drake's hair stayed blond but his eyes became more brown and no longer twinkled but instead held a fire burning; a fire that burned for knowledge. While Kaida was clever and reckless, Drake was brilliant while knowing it as well as had calculated moves. He was a toddler that poised himself like a man. His father's son.

Hermione was surprised to find them in Draco's bedroom. "Oy, loves. What are you doing here? I thought you were helping grandma bake some delicious brownies."

Kaida answered for the both of them enthusiastically, "We did, but we're finished! See!" She held out her flour stained hands for her mother to see.

Drake just climbed onto the bed with his mother with Kaida following. He noticed that she was crying, but he also knew why.

"We miss daddy too, Mommy. I want to play Quidditch like him," said Drake thoughtfully. Kaida chimed in, "I bet he made really good brownies."

Hermione could only smile as she shed tears even harder. She looked at Kaida and said, "Oh, he made the best brownies in all of the land. Even better than grammy's." Kaida's eyes widened, "But no one makes brownies better than grandma!" Hermione replied, "Well, why don't you ask her yourself!" Kaida nodded her head.

"Come here, you two," Hermioned managed to say. Drake held on to her right side while Kaida held on to her left side real tight. They both knew how to comfort their mother even at that young age. It was because Hermione had many breakdowns like this, and her children were bloody brilliant.

Hermione looked at her two treasures, "You're the only things that keep me breathing. Your father was my everything, and now you two are my everything."

Draco Malfoy's spirit was finally released from limbo after seeing his family completely happy.

End.


End file.
